1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for driving a childcare apparatus to enable a babycot or a cradle for a growing infant to swing repeatedly and, more particularly, to a device for driving a childcare apparatus tp enable a babycot or a cradle for a growing infant to swing automatically from side to side or back and forth by the driving force of a motor when the power is turned on while an infant is sitting on or lying in the childcare apparatus, and consequently to have the infant fall asleep or take a rest comfortably, where this device is applicable to a babycot or a cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional childcare apparatuses for growing infants include swings or cradles which are hung up, and cots or cradles which are supported by a lower part thereof. And, most of those apparatuses are designed to be moved only by a external force as inflicted thereon. Therefore, there has been a demand for development of a novel childcare apparatus which can care and please an infant automatically by itself without any external force, while his or her mother alone takes care of household affairs.
FIG. 8 is a view of a conventional device for driving a childcare apparatus proposed in response to such a demand.
Referring to FIG. 8, a decelerating gear 102 is geared with an axis 101 of a motor 100 through a driving gear 103 and a driving wheel 105 rotates about a driving axis 104 as formed in a final decelerating gear. This mechanism forces an operating rod 107, which is fixed to an eccentric projection 106 of the driving wheel 105 so that it may be revolved, to make a reciprocating motion, and consequently to swing supporting rods connected with the operating rod 107. As the support rods are swinging, a bed having a sit frame mounted on the supporting rods is moving back and forth, which causes an infant alone to fall asleep or take a rest with a pleasant feeling.
However, the above mechanism is based on the engagement of gears and therefore a rapid rotation accompanies a noise due to mechanical friction among them, causing the infant to instably fall asleep or take a rest. Unfavorably, it is also required to use a unnecessary large-capacity motor in order to avoid damages of the motor from an overload since the bed can be operated only by the rotation of a motor.